Sorry's not good enough
by Holly360
Summary: what happens when dougie's sister gets amnesia... will she remember? r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_How did I get here _I thought as I woke up to find myself in hospital. I looked around at the faces that surrounded me each one recognisable but I couldn't think of names for them. I looked closely and tried to think but it made my head hurt

"Jazzie…Glad your ok" a guy with dirty blond hair said he was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He seemed to know me but I didn't know him I wonder if were related or just friends. He seemed like the sort of guy I could like as a friend.

"You don't know us do you?" A women who looked as if she was in her mid 30s I felt so bad for not knowing them

"No" I managed to say as I looked down

"It's Ok you have amnesia but your memory might come back" One of the boys said, this boy had curly hair and was wearing a hat along with a hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans.

"Can I get you anything?" Someone who looked like a nurse asked I shook my head

"Ok call if you need anything" she said as she left, just as she was leaving I noticed the curly haired boy go after her_ must find out there names _

I must have gone to sleep without realising it because when I woke up I was alone. I really wanted to know who they were because they looked so familiar. I herd someone come in and looked up to see the nurse come in with breakfast. She put the things down on the tray in front of me.

"Excuse me can I ask you something" I Asked her as she fixed the tray in front of me.

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"I was wondering do you know how and why I'm here"

I asked her

"Well I don't think I can because you might remember but if you haven't remembered by tomorrow I might tell you" She said as she walked out. I got up and went to the bathroom to get washed. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed I looked extremely thin. I tried to remember the people that were here yesterday but I had no luck

I walked back over to my bed where a guy was waiting for me

"Hey babes" He said as I lay down in the bed

"Do I know you?" I asked as he tried to take my hand, just before he could answer one of the boys from yesterday and another boy walked in the guy with dirty blond hair was the first to speak

"Leave her alone" he told the guy he got up and left

"Who are you?" I asked a bit embarrassed for asking

"I'm Dougie and this is Tom" I thought the names might help but they never I didn't push any further as my head was a bit sore. We talked about nothing when the other two people came in I looked at them trying to think who they might be

"That's Danny and Harry" the one called Tom told me pointing at them out. They walked over to me and hugged me before the one called Danny handed me and envelope. I opened it up and looked at the card it was signed by people I couldn't remember

"do I know these people" I asked

"Yeah you go to school with the one called Vicky the others are our family and our manager.

"Your in a band" Just as I had asked I herd the T.V announced a and called McFly I looked and noticed the four guys that were sitting with me were on the T.V although it didn't help the fact that I still didn't know how they knew me. I guess I might never know??

* * *

**Please reiew and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A few days later **

I walked into the house not knowing anyone in it except that the woman says she is my mum and the one called Dougie was my brother. They helped me with my stuff up to my room where I found an ipod

"Whose is this?" I asked picking it up of the bed

"That's yours sweetie" Mum said I picked up the headphones and plugged it in and pressed play I lay on my bed listening. Remember what the doctors had told me. I herd a faint knock on the door and got up and opened it.

"Hey jazz, I don't think you remember me, I'm Vicky Danny's sister" I turned of the ipod and let her in

"So how are?" She asked sitting on the bed

"Am ok thanks" I replied _why isn't Danny here _

"JAZZIE VICKY, BOYS HERE NOW" I herd my mum shout we both got up and ran down the stairs and went to the table for our lunch. I sat down next to Vicky and waited for my mum to give me my lunch. This feels really weird

After lunch me and Vicky were about to go up the stairs when I herd Dougie talking to my mum I sent Vicky up but stayed to listen

"Mum it might be a good thing if Vicky never remembers" _how could he _I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door no idea where I was going and to be honest I couldn't care how could he my own brother say that about me. I slowed down to a walk and herd footsteps behind me I turned around to see the same guy Dougie had sent away when I was in hospital.

"Hey babe" he said as he tried to kiss me

"Do I know you?" I asked him again

"I'm your boyfriend" he told me trying to kiss me thankfully Harry came

"Leave her alone she wants nothing to do with you" he told him I walked away not wanting to be with anyone just me and my thoughts.

"Jazzie wait up" he shouted I didn't stop but I herd him run after me

"What happened" he asked

"I just wanted some air" I told him it was so easy talking to Harry I felt like I could tell him anything but I dint want to tell him this.

We walked back to the house to find everyone waiting.

"Don't do that to me again" my mum told me wrapping me in a hug

"You might want to watch her" I looked at my mums face turn from relieved to scared

"Don't worry Mrs Poynter I wont let him hurt her" Harry said wrapping me in a hug. After we had talked for a while me and Vicky went up the stairs lucky for us it was a Saturday which meant she could stay

"Do I like Harry" I asked once we were in my room  
"Yeah you do" she told me so that's what this feeling is

"Do you think I should tell him" I asked her. She looked at me and then looked away quickly but I managed to get a look at her face she looked weary I didn't push her for an answer instead we watched a few DVDs before going to bed.

* * *

**Hey **

**this chapter is for fletcher x and GeorgeSampsonslover for reviewing **

**Why doesnt vicky want to answer jazzies question???**

**please review and tell me what you think **

**send ideas and i might use them **

**review review review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up and noticed Vicky was gone. I climbed out of bed and went down the stairs to see Vicky and what looked like Harry kissing. I walked quietly up the stairs and back to my room _of all the things she could have done…why she didn't tell me. _I got my clothes out of my wardrobe and was about to get dressed when there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there" I asked

"It's Harry I need to tell you something" He said from the other end of the door

"If it's about you and Vicky save your breath I already know" I told him grabbing my clothes and heading towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. I finished washing my hair and got dressed. Just as I was walking down the stairs I tripped and fell _great_

"Jazzie you ok" I herd Vicky ask I nodded my head and got up.

Later that day after Vicky had left I decided to go and check my emails. I logged on to my laptop and noticed I had 8 emails. 3 were from my dad asking how I was 1 one was from Vicky and 2 were from Dean and 2 were from Harry. I opened the newest one which was sent while I was in hospital.

_Jazz _

_Hey if you're reading this you are out of hospital_

_This also means I am going out with Vicky _

_Please don't be mad at her or me I'm not the guy for you he is out there somewhere please don't stop looking _

_I know you've had a bad past but please don't bubblewrap your heart I wouldn't like that _

_Love Harry x _

_That's where your wrong you are the guy for me _I shut down my laptop and wiped the tears away from my eyes I might not have knowing him very long but I fell like I have known him for ages. I walked down the stairs to find Harry and Vicky cuddling on the couch along with Dougie and some other girl.

"You remember me write" the girl asked

"No" I replied not really listening

"I'm Taylor" she introduced probably for the second time

"Doug tell mum I'm away out and I don't know when ill be back" told him before walking out the door I couldn't help thinking about Harry's email the words were so wrong. He was perfect for me but I guess Ill have to get used to the pan in my heart every time I see him and a different pain in my heart when were apart.

I got home at about 8pm that night.

"Where did you go" Dougie asked as soon as I walked in

"For a walk" I told him before going up the stairs I turned on my laptop and decided to reply to Harry's email but as soon as I logged in I decided not to bother as it might hurt me more to tell him how much I loved him especially when he didn't feel the same way

* * *

**hey sorrys its kinda short **

**thanks to Peyton311, Fletcher x and GeorgeSampsonLover for there reviews **

**please review and tell me what you think **

**the more reviews i get the longer the chapters **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door I tried to ignore it. I got out of my bed and opened it to see Dougie standing there then I remembered I had school.

"Dougie, what do I wear to school" I asked looking at what he was wearing

"You wear your jeans or your skirt" he told me I shut the door and walked over to the wardrobe and picked out my jeans and my black tank top that had a heart on the front. I put on my favourite jumper and went down the stairs for breakfast.

"Mum do I have to go to school" I asked I asked I really hated being the new kid everyone knowing who I was but I don't now who they are.

"Yes and your brother is going to take you on his way to sound check" I didn't know they had a concert tonight. I finished eating and left the house with Dougie.

I arrived at school to see everyone looking at me. I got to my locker and looked at my hand for my code to get in. I grabbed my stuff and noticed I had pictures of me and the guys long with pictures of me and Vicky on the inside of my locker. I took down the ones of me and Harry and the ones of me and Vicky. I was about to shut the door when I noticed I had my timbale stuck to the inside. That was going to help me as I didn't know what I was in. I shut the door and noticed Vicky was standing next to me. I ignored her and walked to class

"Jazzie why won't you talk to me?" she asked

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Harry" I asked not wanting an answer. I walked into class and asked the teacher where I sat and sat down.

The rest of the day past really slowly mostly because I had no idea what I was doing in any of my classes and because I wont talk to Vicky or anyone else.

"Jazzie will you please stay behind I need to talk to you" my computing teacher asked. I gathered my things and went over to his desk

"It's just to let you know we have a power point project due in a week today it can be on anything you like but it has to be something personal" I nodded my had and walked out the class to the car park. I grabbed my phone out my pocket and noticed I had a text from my mum saying Dougie would be waiting outside the school for me. I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. I left the car park and notice a blue mini waiting outside _Dougie cant drive_

"Jazzie over here" I looked over at the car and noticed Tom shouting me I walked over to his car and got in.

"Where's Doug?" I asked slightly confused

"He had to stay behind at sound check" I looked out the window as he drove down the unfamiliar road

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the concert" Tom replied

We arrived at the venue and went in. I looked at my watch and noticed the doors opened in about half an hour. I sat in the seat I was meant to and waited for everyone to come in.

"Jazzie can I talk to you after the concert" Vicky asked

"Fine" I replied I never was any good at saying no

* * *

**Hey **

**thanx to everyone who has reviewed **

**please review and tell me what you think **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I got outside and waited for Vicky. I watched as people passed and at the very end Vicky came out in tears.

"Hey what did you want to talk to me about" I asked

"Can we please be friends again" She asked

"Yea… why are you crying?"

"I dumped Harry…I think he likes someone else" as much as should like that it hurt to see her this upset I really am confused. We back stage together to see the guys before taking of home.

"Are you going to be ok" I asked as we stood at there door way

"Yeah" She replied was I ready only one way to find out? I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

_Ok why wont no one answer_ I thought as I grabbed a bit paper and wrote then a not saying me and Vicky were away home I grabbed my phone and asked my mum if she could come get us. I hung up the phone and herd screaming from down the hall I fallowed the sound and soon seen the guys with girls all except Harry and Tom _Very strange_.

We walked over to the guys to say hello. I looked over at Dougie's girlfriend, she was quite tall, had short brown hair and looked really nice I then looked at Danny's girlfriend she was your average blond.

"Who are these freaks" Danny's blond asked

"Well if I'm not wrong the freaks here are you, Danny and Dougie" I replied trying not to let it hurt. She could judge me by what she sees she doesn't know me.

"That's a good one I'm Frankie" Dougie's girlfriend introduced

"Hey Frankie" Vicky said they had obviously met before while I was in hospital or back before I was in hospital.

"Danny who are these weird people?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice

"They are not weird and they are like family to me one is my sister and the other is like a second sister to me so don't call them weird." He told her as he grabbed me and Vicky and pulled us into a beat hug

"Danny as much as I always love your hugs it helps If I can breathe" Vicky told him

"Dougie, Frankie someone help me" I said as if I was being strangled. He let go of us and we turned around to see the blond had gone. I looked at my phone and noticed that my mum would be waiting outside for me and Vicky. "Bye guys me and Vicky have to go mums waiting for us" I replied giving everyone a hug before linking arms with Vicky and walking away. _This is good_. We got to the car park and got in the car before going home.

I got home that night and decided to send Harry an email telling him I need to talk to him tomorrow after school and asking if he would meet me at the park. After I sent it I thought he might not get it but we will just have to see. I turned of my laptop and got ready for bed I stayed a wake lying in the dark when I herd voices coming from down the stairs I climbed out of my bed and went down to investigate

"_Dougie don't worry about your sister she will be ok even if she doesn't get her memory back" _I herd Frankie tell him I decided I would give them both a fright as they were in the kitchen so I quietly walked through and luck seemed to be on my side as they had there back to the sink. I turned on the tap and ran to the stairs to listen

"_Frankie did you turn on the tap" Dougie asked _

"_nope I thought you did" she replied _

"_I bet I know who it was" _just as he had finished talking I ran up the stairs and hid under my covers before falling asleep I would probably get murdered tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed and went down the stairs for breakfast I got to the kitchen and seen Dougie _I think ill miss breakfast for today _I walked back up the stairs and grabbed m stuff. I was about to leave the house when Dougie shouted me into the kitchen I held my breath and hoped he hadn't herd me. Too late he came through I looked at him innocently.

"Jaz don't give me that look I know it was you" he said

"What I didn't know what your on about" I said as he grabbed me and put me in a head lock

"Dougie I swear If you have messed up me hair I will kill you" I said

"Dougie leave your sister alone" Frankie told him, he let go and kissed her

"Please not in the morning, ugh" I said. I left the house and went to Vicky's hopefully her house is better than mine.

After school I went to the park not expecting to see Harry but there he was waiting by the swings

"So what do you want to talk about" he asked I sat down on the other swing

"When all your dreams come true do you want Vicky or somebody else with you" the question had been on my mind since I found out about him and Vicky breaking up

"I dunno I really like this other girl but I don't think she likes me that way. I also like Vicky but as a friend where as she likes me as more and I'm so confused about everything the only thing I'm not confused about is the band" he let out a little laugh before looking down

"Well I think you should tell this girl and I'm sure Vicky will understand and to be honest I don't think she likes you like that anymore. Just think about telling this girl you like her, she would be mad not to like you" I said as I got up and headed back home.

I arrived at the house in time for dinner I sat down next to Dougie and realised I wasn't as hungry as I thought I ate a little drop pasta before heading up the stairs

_Why can't I get you out of my head? _I got to my room and turned on my laptop to find I had 2 new messages from a collage and one from Harry. I opened the one from collage and read it and then read it again before I phoned Vicky

"Hey Vicky I need to talk to you about collage?" just as I hung up I ran down the stairs to tell my mum and Dougie.

"Where's the fire?" My mum asked as I came running into the kitchen and led her into the living room where Dougie Frankie and Vicky were waiting

"Mum did I apply to a music collage" I asked

"Yes why?"

"Got in"

"Wow was that to there producing" Frankie asked I nodded my head before running up the stairs with Vicky. I opened the email from Harry while Vicky was at the toilet.

* * *

**Please review **

**thanx to all my reviewers **

**what did Harry say in the email?? any ideas let me know **

**half way through my story i'm thinking about doing a fallow up in dougies pov let me know what you thnk **

**and if you havent aready reviewed please click the button that says review and Dougie will give you his bass **

**dougie: will i **

**me : Yes **

**dougie: But i dont want to **

**Frankie: Please do it dougie ill buy you a new one **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I read the email and then read it again it didn't make sense.

_Jazz _

_I know you've been through a lot lately and what you said at the park was right I should tell the girl I love I like her please meat me at the park tomorrow after school there is something I need to tell you._

_Please write back I really need to hear from you talk to you tomorrow please._

_Harry x _

I closed my email just as Vicky was coming in from the bathroom.

"Jazz can I talk to you?" Vicky asked I turned of my laptop and looked at her and as she came and sat next to me.

"What's up?"

"Well I really like Tom" she told me

"Tell him" I told her

"Well I was sort of

* * *

. I got to the door and suddenly felt nervous not just because I was asking Tom out for Vicky but also because I was going to have to see Harry.

"Hey Danny" Vicky shouted through the house bring me away from my thoughts. Just as we had sat down they all came down the stairs I grabbed Toms arm and led him up the stairs, I turned around and looked at Harry he looked hurt.

"Ok what's up Jazz" He asked

"Are you going out with anyone" I asked straight to the point

"No but I really like this one girl" he told me we sat down on Vicky's bed

"Who" I asked _please say Vicky _

"I think I like Vicky" _yesssss!!!!!!!!_

"well the whole point in this is because she asked me to ask you out for her as she really likes you"

"I think ill tell her yes" we walked down the stairs and Tom went over to Vicky and took her hand before saying yes

"I'm going to go ill see at home doug" I told them before walking home

* * *

**Hey **

**thanx to all my reviewers **

**sorry its short the next one will be longer **

**please review and tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I got home and helped my mum with the dinner just as we were finished cooking Dougie came in and sat down and helped him self. After my dinner I went to my room I grabbed my laptop and signed in noticing I had three emails one from another collage I had obviously applied for and two from this dean guy. I deleted the two from dean and shut down my laptop.

The next morning I woke up and went down the stairs to see Dougie and my mum sitting on the couch.

"Jazzie we have something to talk about" Dougie told me.

I sat down next to him and waited for him to talk

"OK we would like to explain what happen to you" He said. I waited for my mum to talk but she got up and walked away.

"Ok 2 months before you went into hospital you were going out with Dean and everything was going fine for the first few weeks then all of a sudden every time you came back if you were out with him you had bruises. You said it was nothing and mum believed you but I didn't I new there was something up and it was getting worse and finally he dumped you after he had raped you" I looked over at him and his face was all serious

" You were so upset you stayed in your room and wouldn't eat I was getting so worried about you so was mum but she also thought you would come out of it and you did for a while you were going to school but you weren't eating and you were getting so thin I thought I would be able to put my hands around your waste but you still weren't letting anyone touch you, you would either flinch away or turn and hit them and you were also crying every night it was so sad, mum thought it was her fault. Then I went on tour with the guys and a few days into the tour mum phoned me to tell me you had been rushed into hospital from school as you had collapsed. I cancelled the rest of the tours and came to see you. You were lying there so peaceful and still but you had a lot of tubes everywhere some with food and some with other things I felt so helpless and so sad I actually ran out the door and went after Dean if Tom and Danny hadn't come after me I might have killed him because when Tom and Danny found me I was standing over him punching him and calling him every name I could think off" I looked over at him and he looked like he was deeply sorry

"I will never forget that and the fact that no matter how many times I say sorry it will never be enough because sorry's not good enough" I went over and hugged him and felt the tears well up in my eyes I had no idea he felt so bad

I got up from where I was sitting and went to my room to get dressed when all of a sudden I remembered everything and I didn't want to. I walked out the houses and headed to the park. When I arrived I seen Harry sitting on the same swing as last time. I sat down next to him.

"Jazz do you remember what happened last time we were here? You told me to tell the girl I liked her well that's why I'm here, I've been thinking a lot about this and I have realised the girl I like is the girl I always share my problems with. I like you Jazz. Please will you go out with me. I will never hurt you and I will love you. When you were in hospital I spent every day with you holding your hand hoping you were going to wake up and be ok I prayed every night for you and I was hardly sleeping with all the worry" I looked over at him and realised what he was saying and that he was serious.

"Harry I don't know I just got my memory back and now I remember what dean done and I don't think I'm ready but ill think about but please don't let this change anything between us.

I walked home on my own passing Vicky's house I was about to go in when I herd someone shout me I turned around thinking it was Dean but instead it was Danny telling me Vicky was at Tom's for the night. I walked along the street not ready to go home so instead I walked the long way to the park to think. I arrived at the park and seen a whole load of couples together. I walked back to the house and went to my room when I seen Dean there.

"Get out"I shouted at him causing Dougie, my mum and Frankie to come up.

"GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU" Dougie shouted. He stepped closer to Dean and moved away just as Vicky came in the house and up to my room

* * *

**hey **

**thanx to everyone who has reviewed **

**i think this is my best chapter so far **

**So jazz has her memory back but will she go out with Harry???**

**Send in suggestions **

**please review **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I looked at everyone and wanted them to all go away

"Please go away all of you" I said they all looked at me stunned before heading out the door

"Vicky, come in" I said she come in and sat on my bed

"What's up?" she asked. Told her the story not looking at her face. When I finished I look at her and she had the most thoughtful look on her face.

"Well go find him and say yes, Jazz he isn't going to hurt you like Dean did he isn't like that Harry has liked you for ages and that isn't going to change anytime soon" wow I had never seen Vicky so wise before it was almost as if she was a different person but in a good way.

"When should I tell him" I asked

"Tonight" she told me I looked at her confused and remembered we were all going to the cinema tonight.

We sat talking about her and Toms first date whne my mum shouted us down for dinner. She never did mind having Vicky for dinner even if she didn't know because we were like sisters.

After we had eaten we got the bus to the cinema and I suddenly felt nervous how Vicky who was sitting next to me.

"What?" She asked

"Can you tell Harry I say yes" I asked her

"Yeah sure but you do realise you will have to tell Dougie"

"Yeah I have it sorted" we got of the bus and as per usual we were first up shortly fallowed by Harry

"Dougie can we talk" I asked dragging him away from the other two

"What's up?" He asked

"I might be going out with Harry because he asked me out and I said maybe and now Vicky is telling him yes"

"Finally" He replied I gave him a hug and walked back before standing next to Harry and taking his hand we waited 5 minuets before the other three decided to come. Dougie kissed Frankie we got our tickets and went in to see Prom night.

We got out at about 10:30 at night. Dougie I need to go see you all tomorrow I gave Vicky a hug and kissed Harry before getting on the bus and going home _what was I so scared of _I thought to myself but then I seen Dylan out the window I put my hood up and turned away and luck was on my side as he walked right past me and sat up the back leaving me with my thoughts. _Get over him Harry promised he wouldn't let Dylan hurt you and neither will Dougie_ I kept telling myself over and over again. I finally got home and went to my room. I fell asleep thinking about Harry and wondering how we would get along together.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I put on my denim mini skirt a tank top and my favourite jumper. I went down the stairs to find my mum looking worried

"Hey mum what's wrong" I asked her

"Dougie never came home last night" she told me

"HE probably stayed at Danny's or Frankie's" I told her. I looked at my watch and realised I had to go to school or I was going to be late I said goodbye and told her I was going out with Harry so I would see her at 9 o'clock

The day past in a blur of excitement. I walked straight past my locker and headed out to where I was meeting Harry

"So where are we going" I asked before I kissed him.

"To the beach" he replied I took his hand as he led me in the direction we were to go in. I looked at the beach and noticed there was a picnic basket set beside a blanket. We went and sat down and started talking before he picked me up and dropped me in the water lucky for me I had taken my shoes of. We stayed in the water splashing each other when I started getting cold so I jumped on Harry's back and made him carry me. I lay on the blanket and cuddled into him as we both looked at the stars.

"You are beautiful" Harry told me "More beautiful than these stars" I looked up at him and kissed him. _I wish this moment would last forever _

"If you could have anything different what would it be" Harry asked me after a moment of silence

"Nothing my life is perfect I have amazing friends an amazing brother and an amazing boyfriend" I told him kissing him.

I got home just after 9 o'clock to find Dougie Danny and Tom in my living room

"HEY guys what's up" I asked

"WE have to go on tour tomorrow" they told me

"OK" I said I was used to them going on tour they do it every year sometimes twice a year. I kissed Harry good night ad went up the stairs to do my homework

The next morning I woke up and did my morning routine but for some reason something didn't feel right. It was the sort of feeling you get when you know something is going o go wrong. After my breakfast I went to school. I was walking down the stairs towards the cafeteria when all of a sudden someone trip me up and I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey **

**so what will happen to Jazzie???**

**please review and tell me what you think **

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed :)**

**Only two chapters left...if you want me to do a sequal let me know but please give me suggestions on names **

**please hit the review button if you havent already **

**Holly :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up and looked around wondering why I was here and then I remembered it was Dylan that tripped me up. I closed my eyes and I seen his face laughing at me as I fell I opened my eyes and looked at my mum.

"Hey honey you ok" she asked

"Yeah my head hurts a little" I told her

"That's probably because you banged it" She told me I touched the top of my head and found the spot that hurts.

"Mum does Dougie and Harry know" I asked I new that Vicky would because of the ambulance

"Yes I phoned them" She replied _Noooooo_

"Mum they are going to worry" I told her staring to get upset at the thought of Harry and Dougie worrying for nothing I was going to be ok.

"They said they were cancelling a few tours to come see you they should be here tomorrow.

The nurse came in and told me to go to sleep I new that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I tried to sleep but it wasn't happening so I pushed the button for the nurse and asked her to bring me something's

"Nurse am I going to die" I asked I had to know because something told me that all these bangs to me head wouldn't be very good.

"You probably will it's not certain yet but you have hit your head to much and there is a crack in your skull and we think it might have damaged your brain" she told me before leaving me. I picked up the phone and dialled Harry's number.

"Hello" He said as he picked up the phone after 3 rings

"Hey Harry it's me" I told him

"Hey babes how are you?" he asked

"Am ok I've been better"

"That's good I miss you loads and wish I could see you" "I miss you too. But you don't want to see me am wearing my school cloths and I'm in hospital" we talked for a little while longer before I told him I had to go.

I eventually went to sleep peacefully know that I had written 4 letters and I had told Harry I love him all that's left was for me to see my mum and give everyone hug's.

Dougie's POV

I looked at my phone as we queued up to get on the plane. I handed them my pass and went through just as my phone went off.  
"Hello…What…No…I'm on my way" I looked at the others and broke down in tears how can this be

* * *

**Hey **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed **

**please review this chapter **

**The next chapter is my last i have an idea of what my sequal will be but i need ideas of names **

**please review **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Vicky's POV

I got to Jazzie's door _this feels weird _I walked in curious to see why Mrs Poynter had phoned me up. I walked into the living room to see everyone there.

"Vicky you might want to sit down" Mrs Poynter said with a half hearted smile

"What's going on" I asked starting to get worried. I sat down and waited for her to continue.

"Vicky when Jazzie was in hospital the nurses new this might happen but she died" As soon as she said the last part I broke I couldn't take it Tom came over and tried to comfort me but I shook him loose.

"She wrote this for you" I looked up to see Dougie holding up a bit paper with the tears running down his face I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone so I opened the letter,

_Vicky _

_If you read this I am most likely dead _

_Please don't be angry it wasn't anyone's fault _

_If you go into my room I left out my favourite jumper you can have it. _

_I no we never will get to do the things that we wanted but you still can so don't be afraid to live your life right _

_Your best friend Jazzie x _

I noticed Tom was sitting next to me I was about to hug him when I decided to go up the stairs and get the jumper.

I walked into her room to see a jumper o the bed and a CD mix that looked as if it was for Harry. I picked them both up and took them down the stairs. I put the jumper on and smelled like her. I hugged Tom while I cried.

Harry's POV

When Vicky came back down the stairs she was carrying a CD mix and a jumper she handed me the CD just before Dougie had giving me a note. I looked at the writing on the front and noticed how she must have been ok when she wrote this.

_Harry _

_This is the second hardest letter to write. _

_I want you to know I love you and don't be afraid to love again. Please don't miss me to much. I'm actually crying while I write this I can't believe we only went on one date I'm really sorry about everything and especially not saying yes in the first place…in my room there is a CD of all our songs on it I hope that every time you listen to it you think of me. _

_Love you always _

_Jazzie xxxxxxx_

As I read the note I tried to stop my self from crying but gave up and decided to let them fall freely down my face. I looked at the cover of it and remembered when the picture was taken it was our first date at the beach when she was on my back. I looked at Vicky who was wearing her jumper it was so sad Jazz was always a happy person at least I have my memories.

"I have one more thing I to read to you all its saying is she wants us to wear bright colours and she wants Too Close for Comfort to be played" Dougie told us bursting into tears this is really affected him, they always were close for brother and sister.

Dougie's POV

After everyone had left and me and my mum had sorted out the funeral I went up the stairs and read her note

_Doug _

_I no your really upset at the fact I'm dead but I know what happened I was tripped up by Dylan please don't do anything that's going to get you in trouble that's the last thing mum needs carry on with the band and on the back of this note is a song I wrote which Is how I feel I'm really sorry I never got to say goodbye and I love you _

_I know you are going to be an amazing person _

_Please don't change I love you _

_Jazz xxxxxxx _

I had just finished reading when I herd my phone go up.

"Hello" I asked

"Hey Dougie, I know this isn't the right time but I'm dumping you" Frankie told me before hanging up first my sister and now my girlfriend I feel so alone.

**A few days later **

I stood in front of everyone at the funeral I looked at ever individual face each one either crying or looking sad. I looked at my sheet of paper and started my speech

"My sister and all around best friend Jazzie was the best, when she got amnesia she said she was sorry she didn't remember me and that she though we could be friends. I have only hated Jazzie once and that was when she was first born and I thought she was an alien coming to take over the world. Some of you might be wondering why we had Too Close for Comfort playing it was a request she made in a letter."

After the funeral I was waiting for my mum and the guys when I seen Dylan.

"You have no right being here"

"How I thought everyone was a load to come to church" "No….Its your fault my sister is lying in a coffin dead" I said as I broke into tears. My mum gave me a cuddle. I managed to walk past him.

* * *

**Hey **

**This is my final chapter **

**PLease review and tell me what you think **

**Ok so i will start my sequal at the weekend **

**if you have any name suggestions of names for Dougie's Girlfriend let me know **

**Thanx for everyone who reviewed from the start **


	11. AN

Chapter 1

I looked up at the skies the stars were out it was the 3rd time I had been here in the space of two days I visit every time I can I still cant believe she is gone. I put the flowers done and moved the grass away from the inscription on her stone _Why you? You used to be so happy what happened. _I got up and wiped the tears away before walking back to my house. I got to my room and picked up my bass and started to play the same melody I've been playing since Jazzie had died. I don't know where the lyrics came from but all of a sudden I had the first verse to a song _I think I'll keep this quit_ _just now. _I was about to carry on when my phone went of

"Hello," I asked

"_Hey Doug It's Tom it was just to let you know that our new fashion co-ordinator will be meeting us at the interview tomorrow" _Tom told me before hanging up I forgot all about the interview. I went to the bathroom and had a shower before going to my bed.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for the interview I got changed and picked up Jazzie's Favourite hat that I had. I got to the studio where I seen the guys talking to what looked like the cutest girls ever. She had long light brown hair and from what I could see blue eyes she was skinny but not to skinny it was perfect she was also dressed in a pair of light jeans and a tee-shirt. I walked over to her and it was kind of like what you see I the movies slow motion and then someone falls except it wasn't slow motion. I picked myself up and sat down.

After the interview I found her talking to Vicky and they looked like they were getting along and it reminded me of Jazzie

"Danny I'll be back in a minuet I need to go do something" I told him. I walked away it was always easy telling Danny you were going because unlike Tom or Fletch (our manager) he never asked where or why. I got to my destination it was a little park that had a couple of swings and a slide. I sat on one of the swings and thought about the song I was writing it was the best think keeping it from the guys at least until it was finished. I was about to hum along when I herd someone sit next to me. I looked over to see our fashion co-ordinator sitting next to me.

"Hey I'm Peyton" He introduced we sat talking when all of a sudden she asked if I wanted to see Blink 182 with her and we would be going as friends it was in a few months time after the tour that we were starting in a few weeks I told her that would be great.

We walked home together talking about blink 182 and other random things and I've finally realised things are starting to look up I know Jazz will always be gone but at least things are getting back to normal or as normal as can be and I know I will never be able to talk about Jazz without breaking down in tears but who knows things might change and I might get round to telling the guys about the song I am writing.

* * *

**Its a bit short but oh well **

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**Sorry it took so long to post i had a lot of school work **


End file.
